i will always love you
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.
1. Chapter 1

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 1.

"And cut!" Marshall yelled to the cast, they all got out of their final pose and Sonny jetted off the stage. She speed walked all the way to her dressing room and quickly turned on the straightener and grabbed her makeup bag. She grabbed a dress from her bag and a pair of black heels and ran to quickly change.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Tawni asked flipping her hair.

"It's me and Chad's one year anniversary tonight and he is taking me on a surprise date." Sonny said smiling.

"It's already been a year?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah I can't believe it either." Sonny said smiling brightly. There was a knock on their dressing room door and Sonny ran to get it.

"Ms. Munroe, Mr. Cooper is requesting you in thirty minutes." A man in a black tux and a driving hat on.

"Alright thank you." She said shutting the door.

"Get dressed I'll do your make up, hurry." Tawni yelled excitedly.

"Thanks." Sonny said running to get dressed. She came back out wearing a black strapless dress with black pumps and black dangly earrings, Tawni smiled and told her to sit. Tawni straighten Sonny's hair and put her bangs to the side, she did a simple smokey eye and handed Sonny one of her small black purses.

"Good luck tonight." Tawni said smiling.

"Thanks Tawn." She said giving her a small hug. She ran to the front of the studio and saw Chad standing in front of a limo with a single red rose and was smiling back at her. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was combed over.

"Hey beautiful." He said as she walked up to him.

"Hello gorgeous." She said wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a small kiss.

"You are the gorgeous one." He replied.

"How'd I get this lucky." She asked smiling.

"I was thinking the same thing." He added while opening the door for her.

"So where are you taking me." Sonny asked.

"It's a surprise." He said slinging his arm over her shoulder. After a twenty minute car ride, Sonny and Chad spent it talking about what was to come up on their shows.

"We are here Mr. Cooper." The driver said.

"Thank you, see you in an hour." Chad said giving him a fifty. "Close your eyes." He said grabbing her hand, he led her out before covering her eyes with his hands.

"Is this necessary?" Sonny asked smiling.

"Yep, I little bit longer." He said leading her farther. He pulled his hands off her face and showed her were they were eating for the night.

"Wow." She sighed. There was a little table for two set in the back of the hollywood sign. The whole city was light up and you could see the lights go on forever.

"I thought you'd like it." He said taking her hand.

"I love it." She said hugging him.

"Sonny- I- love you." He finally got out the words out.

"I love you too Chad." She said giving him a kiss. They ate together Chad got her grilled cheese cause he knew how much she loved cheese. When it got cold he gave her his tux jacket to wear over her dress. After they ate the limo came and they got in.

"Where to Mr. Cooper?" The driver asked. He turned to Sonny and asked her.

"Your place?" She said smiling.

"Home." He responded. They ride back Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder and he played with her hair.

"My parents are out of town." He said when got to the door.

"Kay." She said smiling. They walked straight to his bedroom and they began kissing and kissing led to making out.

"Wait are sure?" He asked her.

"More than anything I love you." She said kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt.

"I love you too." He said kissing her deeply. After she slipped into his dress shirt and buttoned it up and curled back into bed with him. She curled herself into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said kissing him lightly. The fell asleep soon after and woke up the next morning to a freaked Sonny.

"What do I do, I can't wear the same thing twice." She said worriedly.

"My sister might have something, come on." He said grabbing her hand. Sonny found a pair of skinny jeans and a simple tank top, and Chad gave her one of his grey hoodies. She borrowed a pair of his sister's sandals and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you more." She said kissing him.

"Let's go before we are late." He said grabbing his keys. They drove over to the studio and he grabbed her hand and walked her to the prop house, he gave her a small kiss. "See you after work." He said before walking away.

"SONNY." Tawni yelled from their dressing room.

"Hi." Sonny said quietly.

"Tell me everything!" Tawni demanded.

"Well we said I love you for the first time, and then we, well there was another first time." She said not sure how to put it.

"Are you telling me you had s-e-x." Tawni whispered. All Sonny could do was nod a yes. "Oh My God!" She yelled.

"Shh." Sonny demanded.

"Sorry but oh my god." Tawni said shocked again. "So are you okay?" She asked her compassionately.

"I'm fine, I really love him." Sonny said smiling.

"Sonny and Tawni on set now please." The intercom blared.

"Come on." Sonny said looping arms with a still shocked Tawni. They did their _Check-It Out girl_ skit and than watched Nico and Grady's _Dolphin Boy_ skit.

"Good job today kids, see you tomorrow." Marshall said smiling and clapping.

"Going to find Chad." Tawni whispered.

"Maybe." Sonny said smiling.

The next two weeks went by quickly, Sonny and Chad became inseparable and were on every magazine. Sonny couldn't remember I time she was more happy and Chad was so happy he was even nice to his co-stars.

"Great job guys, you are amazing." Chad said after they wrapped the last scene. His co-stars all gave him puzzled expressions but he was too happy to even notice. He went and meet Sonny in the cafe for a quick lunch before he had to film again.

"Here I got you a burger." He said when she sat down. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a pair of sweats with one of his hoodie. "You okay my Sonshine?" He said laughing but when she didn't laugh back he got worried.

"Just been feeling really sick these days." She said not touching her food.

"Sonny are you okay?" He asked with all seriousness.

"I'm sure it's just a bug." She said hopeful. When she got a whiff of the meat on her burger she felt her stomach rising. "I- uh." and she ran off. She quickly ran to the bathroom where she threw up. She wiped her face off to try and cool off.

"Sonny." Chad said knocking. He opened the door where she ran to his arms as he stroked her hair and he slowly rocked her. "It's okay." He said stroking her hair. He dropped her off at her dressing room and sat with her until she fell asleep stroking her hair the whole time.

"Hi Chad have you seen Sonny?" Marshall asked him.

"She was feeling really under the weather, she threw up so I thought it would be best if she rested. This burger upset her stomach which is weird cause she loves burgers but I don't know." He said thinking about the situation as he told it.

"Okay maybe you should drive her home." Marshall told him.

"Sure." Chad said heading back to the dressing room. He grabbed her and picked her up in bridal pose and laid her down in the backseat. He drove her home and carried her to the door.

"Chad, hi?" Sonny's mom said opening the door.

"She is really sick, so I brought her home." Chad explained.

"Oh thank you." She said concerned. He laid her on her bed, kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"Night Sonny I love you." He said before he left.

"Thanks for your help Chad." Ms. Munroe said smiling.

"Will you call me with any news?" He asked hopeful.

"Oh course, goodnight Chad." She said before shutting the door.

Sonny's mom waited up all night before Sonny finally woke up, her mom was sleeping on the chair in her room. She pushed herself up feeling a little better.

"Mom." She whispered.

"Sonny, thank god." She said getting up quickly.

"Hi mommy." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"I had sex." She whispered.

"You what?" Her mom asked not fully believing it.

"I had sex." She said a little louder.

"Sonny are you pregnant?" Her mom asked scared.

"I don't know." Sonny said bursting into tears.

"No need to get upset until we know for sure." Her mom said giving her a small hug. "Let's go get a test." The drove to a 24 hour drug store and her mom got three test and a huge bottle of water.

"Thanks mom." Sonny said whipping her eyes.

"Does Chad know about any of this?" Her mom asked her, Sonny nodded a no and looked down. "Let's see what we are dealing with first okay?"

Sonny took all three test and they all came out saying the exact same thing. She was pregnant.

A.N: What did you think? Leave me a review or add to alerts or even better do both! This story is a mulit-chapter story so don't worry it's not over yet but I need to know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 2.

Sonny couldn't believe all three were positive and she was really and truly pregnant. She felt her eyes starting to water and she just let them flow and she quickly felt her mother wrap her in a tight hug. She kept crying only wanting Chad's strong arms around her. She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard a knock on her front door.

"Want me to get it?" Her mom asked.

"No I just need to get out of this bathroom." Sonny said standing up. She went over to the door and when she swung it open she saw Chad holding a cup of soup and a small white teddy bear.

"Sonny hey, I brought soup, were you crying?" She flung herself in his arms and sob lightly into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and shh'ed her while he began rocking her gently. "Sonny are okay?"

"I was just I felt sick." She said telling only half of it.

"I was so worried, I would be lost without you." He said kissing her forehead.

"So how was your day?" She asked him as they sat on the couch.

"Probably better than yours, my director keeps saying how great this relationship cause it keeps my 'good boy' look. He says I can't afford another big scandal." He explained.

"Oh." Sonny said holding her stomach.

"Feeling sick again?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said hopping she'd hid the nervousness in her voice.

"Want me to take you to the doctor." He asked.

"No." She said suddenly. "My mom already is taking me, but thank you."

"Good you need to get better." He said pulling her into a hug.

"I think I should sleep some more, call you later?" She said adding a fake yawn.

"Feel better, I love you." He said planting one more kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." She said giving him a hug before he left blowing her a kiss before shutting the door. Sonny sat on the couch and before to sob uncontrollable.

"Did you tell him?" Her mom asked.

"I can't, his career can't deal with this." She said crying. "Can we move back to Wisconsin."

"Sonny you can't not tell him." Her mom said worriedly.

"It's for the best I love him too much to do that to him." She said looking at her mom.

"Okay sweetie, we can go back to Wisconsin." She said putting her in her arms. "You thinking about the two a's?"

"I couldn't do abortion and I don't know if I could go through with an adoption." She said honestly.

"Okay, while I will support you no matter what." Her mom said keeping her in a tight hug. Sonny stayed in the hug for another five minutes before she got up and went to her room. She laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, she had to lose the guy she loved more than anything for that exact reason. She knew it would be best to live with this lie so he could continue to enjoy his life. She finally drifted into sleep around three am.

"Sonny sweetie, want me to tell the studio you won't be in?" Her mom asked in the morning.

"No I decided today I am going to get rid of this lifestyle today." She pushing herself up at of bed.

"Sonny are you sure?" Her mom asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Okay, I made an appointment to make sure you really are pregnant before we go to the studio. I told them you would be late." Her mom explained.

"Thanks mom." Sonny said grabbing an outfit.

Sonny quickly got dressed so she could get the day over with, she was dreading having to cut her dream job and letting go of the guy she loved. They drove to the doctor in silence, Sonny hoped with all her might she wasn't pregnant and it was all just a mistake.

"Were here hunny." Her mom said gently.

"Right." She said taking a deep breathe. They walked into the doctors office and she sat down next to a lady with a huge belly and another with a baby boy.

"Allison Munroe." The lady called after at least thirty minutes. Sonny grabbed her mom's hand and they walked into the office.

"Hi Allison want to tell me why your here today." They doctor asked.

"I think I am pregnant." Sonny managed.

"She took a home test and it was positive." Her mother continued.

"Great let's double check." The doctor said. "This maybe be a little uncomfortable." Sonny nodded and grabbed her mom's hand, taking a deep breathe.

"It will be okay." Her mom whispered.

"You are, in fact pregnant." The doctor said. Sonny felt her breathing slow down. She felt herself cry a little bit and stopped herself and took a deep breathe.

"Thank you." She said forcing a small smile.

"I need to see you back her in a month." The doctor answered.

"We are moving to Wisconsin." Her mother answered and Sonny gave her a small smile.

"Oh well in that case schedule one close by." The doctor said filling out a form. "You are all good." She said shaking Sonny's hand.

"I'll start packing tonight." Her mom said once they got back to the car.

"Thanks mom." She said quietly. The rest of the ride was silent her mom told her she would wait for her in the parking lot.

"Good luck sweetie." Her mom said kissing her cheek.

She walked into the studio and took one finally deep breathe, she walked into Marshall's office first.

"Sonny hello, what can I do for you." He asked.

"I am moving back to Wisconsin, I am sorry I can't keep my job here." She said shaking.

"Sonny is this a joke?" He asked seriously.

"No unfortunately." She said looking down.

"Are you sure about this?" He responded.

"Yes." She whispered.

"You will be missed." He said giving her a small hug.

"Thank you for everything." She told him.

"Better say goodbye to the gang." He said forcing a smile.

"Bye Marshall." She said giving a small wave, when she shut the door he put his hands in his hands. Sonny took a deep breathe and forced a smile even though she felt awful inside.

"Hey guys." She said waking into the prop house.

"Hey Sonny." Nico said.

"So listen I have something to tell you guys." She said nervously.

"What is Sonny." Zora asked.

"I am moving away, I will miss you guys so much." She replied crying a little bit.

"What, no you can't." Grady said shaking his head.

"Sorry guys." She said wiping away some tears. They all gave her a group hug and said they would call and email. Sonny started to walk to the Mackenzie Falls set when Tawni called her name.

"Hey Tawn." She said forcing a smile.

"What is really going on, did you and Chad break up is this way you are doing all this?" Tawni demanded.

"No, I am breaking up with him." Sonny explained.

"Why you love him and your job, why are you doing this?" Tawni asked.

"I'm moving." She said trying to stop this conversation.

"Now the real reason please." Tawni said rolling her eyes.

"I can't." Sonny said quietly.

"A ha so there is another reason." Tawni said pointing her finger at Sonny.  
"Tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Sonny said upset. "You can't tell a soul."

"What." Tawni screamed.

"Sh please Taw, listen I gotta go. I'll call you." Sonny said leaving a shocked Tawni. Sonny could feel herself feeling faint as she reached the doors to the Mackenzie Falls set. Her heart started racing and she felt like she was going to pass out. She walked in while he was filming a scene and stood on the side quietly.

"But Mackenzie don't you see I love you." Portlyn begged.

"If you did you wouldn't do this." He turned dramatically.

"And cut." The director yelled. "Good job today."

"Sonny." Chad went up to her and hugged her, she looked up and he lightly kissed her she deepened the kiss not wanting to let go. She knew it would be their last kiss, she held it a little longer. "How you feeling?" He asked her.

"Chad." She said seriously.

"What's wrong?" He sensed the tone.

"I can't do us anymore." She finally said.

"What." He laughed thinking it was a joke.

"We need to end this." She said.

"Sonny, no we love each other." He said grabbing her hand.

"Chad, I can't that night was a mistake." She said crying.

"Sonny no please, I love you." He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away.

"It's for the best." She said crying.

"No it's not if we aren't together." He said almost crying.

"I'm sorry." She went to back away but he grabbed her arm.

"Tell me you don't love me, tell me that and than I will leave you alone." He said angrily.

She looked at him with tears falling down and decide it was best for him if she was gone, and out of his life. "I don't love you." She finally said crying. He let go of her hand and looked at her with so much pain he wiped away a tear before she walked away. She got in the car and began sobbing her mom gave her a hug and drove her home. Sonny turned her phone off got in sweats and one of Chad's t-shirts and crawled into bed.

"Chad we need you on set." His director told him.

"I can't be here I have to go." He said grabbing his car keys.

"Chad." His director called. Chad ignored him and got in his car and drove off. His parents weren't home so he was free to cry, he sobbed and crawled into bed shutting out all the light. He didn't want anything to remind him of the girl who broke his heart. His phone beeped and he jumped hopping it was Sonny taking back everything, instead it was his director he ignored the call. The both laid in bed crying over losing the one they loved. Sonny's mom began to pack the house. Soon Chad would move on and be happy, Sonny kept saying to herself. It's for the best right?


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 3.

Sonny woke up the morning with a sense of emptiness; she had no job, no friends, and no chad. She felt a quick breeze and pulled her covers close she wasn't quite ready to leave her bed. Her mother came in her room with a stack of boxes, some duct tap, and bubble wrap.

"Sonny dear, the rest of the house is almost packed so when you are ready we can start packing your room." Her mother said gently.

"Kay, thanks mom." She said turning so she was facing the wall. Her mom took the hint and slowly backed out of the room. She checked for tickets and a way for everything to make it back to Wisconsin. Sonny slowly got out of bed and grabbed a box. She started with her desk, it was filled of pictures of her and Chad and things he gave her. She picked up her jewelry box and slipped the charm bracelet Chad gave her in it. She gently wrapped the pictures. After packing all the things on her desk she moved on to her closet, jackets, shirts, and a few sweatshirts Chad gave her filled her closet. She packed them remembering the nights she got them. One was from the the baseball game they went to. On the back it said Chad and Sonny forever, she remembered writing it on his too. There was a teddy bear from when Chad won it for her from the fair. She cried a little packing her room and ran to her mom's side.

"I can't." Sonny cried.

"Can't what sweetie?"

"I can't pack my room, everything reminds me of Chad." She said sitting on the couch.

"You grab some blankets take a nap on the couch and I'll pack for you." Her mom said pulling her into a hug. Sonny thanked her and went and grabbed her comforter, she fell onto the couch and cried herself into a nap.

Chad meanwhile was still in bed, he shut all light out and stayed and in bed. He turned his phone on but would only answer if he heard Sonny's ringtone, his director kept calling him every ten minutes. Chad's whole body felt heavy unable to move. He couldn't figure out how his life went so wrong, first Sonny was saying I love you and the next she was breaking up with him. He grabbed his computer and checked the Tween Weekly website. The headline made his heart sink, it was a picture of Sonny and him and it was torn in two. _Splitsville for Hollywoods Hottest It Couple, where did it go wrong? _The headline read. How could they know so fast, he scrolled down.

_Sources our saying Sonny broke up with Chad on his primetime show __Mackenzie Falls__. Chad apparently stormed off the set and we haven't seen from either. Sources are always saying Sonny has quit her show __So Random__. So the question on everyone's mind is what went so wrong? _Chad was thinking the same thing. He closed the computer and turned the radio on and _How am I Supposed to Live Without You _came and he started singing in the chorus. He began to cry a little bit more and hoped Sonny would come back to him soon.

"Chad." His little sister said peeping into his room. Guess his family showed up, great he thought sarcastically.

"Hey Scar." He said calling using her old nickname, he always had a soft spot for his seven year old sister.

"What's wrong?" She asked him sitting on his bed.

"Me and Sonny broke up." He said knowing how much his sister loved Sonny. Without saying anything she gave him a bug hug and didn't let go, he smiled at his little sister.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"A little." He lied.

Sonny's mother had packed everything beside the bigger items of furniture, she booked the tickets for friday and called a moving company who said they would have all their stuff delivered in as soon as a week. Sonny was still sleeping on the couch, she was tucked in a small ball. Her mother grabbed her keys and slowly snuck out to get reinforcements, she needed ice cream and some romantic/comedy movies. She glanced once more at her heartbroken daughter and sighed.

"Where is he!" The director yelled throwing his phone.

"While I heard him and Sonny broke up maybe he just needs some time." Portlyn explained.

"I don't have time." The director snapped back.

"How about running a re-run marathon and then I can try and get him to come back tomorrow." She replied.

"Fine, but he better be here tomorrow." The director said walking away angrily. Portlyn sighed and grabbed her car keys and headed over to Chad's house. She knocked a few times before his mother answered the door, she was on her cell phone and signaled Portlyn in. Chad's mother had never engaged in conversation except once with Sonny cause Chad begged her.

"Chad." Portlyn knocked on his door, when he didn't answer she let herself in and it was completely dark. She flipped the light on and opened all the curtains despite Chad's groans.

"What." He barked.

"Wake up, Mr. Condor is flipping out." She said knowing how afraid of Mr. Condor he was.

"I don't care." He responded sharply.

"Listen I know you and Sonny broke up but it's not going to change if you just lay here. Now get up!" She said pulling the covers back.

"No, I loved her did you know that." He said laying back down.

"She loved you too." Portlyn said sitting down.

"Oh really is that why she broke my heart in a million pieces." He responded sarcastically.

"She did love you." She tried again.

"I'm nothing without her." Chad said falling onto his bed.

"It might feel that way but you are so much more than you give yourself credit for." She pulling him up.

"I miss her." He said.

"I know come on let's go get something to eat." She said throwing jeans and a shirt at him, it was the one he wore on his first date with Sonny. He took a deep breathe and went to change. Sitting here wasn't going to change the fact Sonny didn't love him anymore.

"I'm back." Sonny's mom said unlocking the door. She noticed Sonny had showered but was still wearing sweats and one of Chad's old shirts.

"I got more morning sickness." Sonny explained.

"How you feeling now?" Her mom asked handing her a water bottle and a large pill. Sonny took the water and looked at the pill confused. "It's a prenatal vitamin, it's good for the baby." Her mom explained. She nodded and shallowed the pill.

"I really hope Chad's okay." Sonny said bringing her knees to her chest, she grabbed her laptop and checked the Tween Weekly website as well. She saw the other article earlier. A new article update made Sonny freeze and she felt dizzy. _New Romance? Could this be the cause of the Split. _There was a picture of Chad and Portlyn eating at a small cafe. Sonny quickly read the rest of the article.

_From the looks of it Chad has found a new leading lady, makes us wonder if maybe this was the reason the recent "it" couple that was Chad and Sonny or Channy break up. If not Chad is one that moves on really quickly, and for that matter where is Ms. Sonny Munore? We will keep you updated. _

Sonny didn't want to believe any of it, but still a part of her couldn't pull herself away from the photo. She really hoped it was all just once big mistake, but another part of her know he would move on eventually she just hoped it wouldn't be this soon.

"When do we leave again?" Sonny asked.

"Friday." Her mother answered. Two more days, Sonny thought to herself.

A.n: So I went to cheer camp, and then I had this super **long **family road trip, it was pretty boring so I wrote most the time. But I couldn't upload *sad face* but anyways I am going to speed this up just a tad soon cause I can't go month by month so I might have it be like three months later and than flashbacks. _**AND**_If you could review that be awesome. (:


	4. Chapter 4

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 4.

**Sonny:**

Sonny woke up feeling the same feeling as every morning, empty. Yesterday she spent the whole day in bed watching sappy romance movies while eating ice cream carton after carton. Her mother would woke in and occasionally sit and watch one while stroking Sonny's hair. Sonny looked up at her now empty room, all she had left was her bed and her laptop which she played movies on. She clicked the TweenWeekly website again and quickly a picture of Chad and Portlyn on the Mackenzie Falls set hugging popped up. She closed it not wanting to even read the description, and plopped back on her pillow.

"You awake?" Her mother asked gently. Sonny nodded and her mother sat on the end of the bed. She handed Sonny her prenatal vitamin and water, Sonny took it quickly.

"Mom thank you so much for everything." She said hugging her mom.

"Oh Sonny, you're welcome." She said kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"I hope I'll be as good as a mom as you are." Sonny smiled.

"You will." Her mom said smiling. "When your father left I thought I would never survive but us Munore girls are strong." Her mother said her smile weakening.

"You gave me everything." Sonny said.

"You'll be an amazing mom, and I'm here if you need anything." Her mother said hugging her again.

"I love you mom." Sonny said.

"Love you too, now we should get ready to go to the airport." Her mom said getting up. Sonny nodded and pulled her blankets off and went to get dressed.

**Chad:**

"Mackenzie we can get through this." Portlyn said grabbing Chad's arm. Chad thoughts went straight to Sonny and remained silent. "Mackenzie." Portlyn said trying to get him to refocus. "Chad." She whispered.

"Cut." His director yelled getting Chad's attention.

"Sorry." Chad shrugged.

"I will replace you, I can't deal with this." His director yelled.

"You can't replace Mackenzie from _Mackenzie Falls_." He said laughing.

"Fix whatever is bugging you or you are fired!" The director yelled before storming off the set.

"Chad." Portlyn said gently.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you okay?" She asked remaining calm.

"Fine." He said lying.

"Go see her, just try and fix it." Portlyn said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said sarcastically

"Just go." She said putting his keys in his hands.

"Eh fine." He said walking off set, he had to admit he really wanted to see Sonny again. He drove to her house his heart pounding more and more after every corner. He ran up her front steps almost shaking, he flung the door and tried to catch his breathe. The house was empty.

**Sonny:**

Sonny turned her ipod on loud and let the pop music fill her eyes, she laid her head back and tried to zone out the nagging feeling in her stomach. Her mother made a quick text to the moving company who told her they had just left and should be there in the next two days. Sonny closed her window turned her light off, and pulled her hood up. She dozed into sleep and waited for the 3 hour flight to be over.

"Welcome to Wisconsin, it's a cloudy day here. We will be landing on time in about 10 minutes. We would like to take this opportunity to thank you for choosing Union American, and hope you choose us again." The captain's voice said filling the plane. Sonny did a little stretch and woke herself and did a little yawn.

"Welcome home Sonny." Her mom told her. Sonny nodded but inside she felt her heart fall, how could a place called home be so far away from Chad?

**Chad:**

Chad looked at the empty house, their was nothing left it looked like no one was living here. He walked over to the counter and saw For Sale signs and brochures of the house. He walked over to Sonny's now empty room and sat on the floor with his hands in his face. He would come here all the time it was more of a home to him then his actual home was. He knew now she was really gone and it was time to move on with his life. He walked over to the corner where Sonny's bed would have been. He finally found it; scratched into the wall said Sonny and Chad with a small heart. He put his thumb over it and gave a small smile, one last deep breathe before he walked away. He walked into the studio passing Sonny's dressing room, he wasn't paying attention and ran into Sonny's friend Tawni, was it?

"Oh Chad sorry." She said nervously.

"It was my fault, I'm not myself lately." He responded.

"We all miss her, and she loved you way more than you could ever know." Tawni said giving him a small smile before she walked back into the dresser. Chad took a deep sigh and went back to his set.

"Chad did you find her." Portlyn said seeing him, he had a small smile which shocked her a little bit.

"No she moved." He said, thinking about what Tawni said made him feel a little at ease.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He said nodding. Sonny loved him that's all he needed to hear.

**Sonny:**

Sonny's mom purchased a small black bmv at the car dealership by the airport for them to have a car to use. They drove to through their new town which had small lakes and little shops. Sonny took in the sites enjoying the small town and the fresh air and the friendly feel. The houses had the small homely feel that Hollywood was missing, her mom pulled up to their new home. It was a small light blue home with a white picket fence surrounding the front of the house, it had two patches of grass which was divided by a red brick path that led the front door. The front had plenty of flowers growing a small bench swing. In the driveway was a bright yellow bmv slug bug, Sonny looked over at her mom confused.

"Surprise." Her mom said handing her the keys.

"Mom you didn't!" Sonny said smiling big.

"I did, do you like it?" Her mom asked.

"Yes!" Sonny squealed hugging her mom.

"Come on let's go see the house." Her mom said looping their arms.

They walked up the to the freshly painted white door, and the windows and matching white curtains. Her mother unlocked the door and explained she had a set of house keys on her car keys. Sonny looked down and noticed there was a long S keychain. She smiled and headed inside, it had hardwood floors and a small living room with a wood burning fireplace. The kitchen was a little white on white with black and yellow mixed in certain places it had a fridge, stove, and plenty of counters. Next their once a small master bedroom and across the house were two rooms. The first was bigger and and had a door that connected to a smaller room. They both had plush white carpets and white blinds. Sonny looked like she was about to cry she hugged her mom.

"It's one of the reasons I bought this house." Her mom said smiling.

"I'm going to be a mom." Sonny said walking into the nursery.

**Chad:**

"I can't do this anymore." Portlyn said crying on cue.

"Fine." Chad said dramatically turning to the side.

"Cut, nice to have you back Chad." The director said not yelling for the first time in a while. He smiled he had a plan to use Tawni to win Sonny back and find out where she was.

"Back to your old self?" Portlyn said smiling.

"I will be soon." He said happily.

**Tawni: **

Tawni was going through a huge daze, she could barely understand what this feeling was. She had never cared about anyone beside herself before and she wasn't used to it. She couldn't believe Sonny was pregnant and now she was gone. Tawni was sitting when she heard a knock on the door she told the person to come in.

"Hey I need your help." Chad said.


	5. Chapter 5

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 5.

**Tawni:**

"I need your help." Chad asked Tawni.

"Hi, and with?" Tawni asked nervously she had with bad feeling it was about Sonny.

"I need you to help me find Sonny." Chad explained.

"I have no idea where she is." Tawni said lying, Sonny had texted her with her new phone number, email, and address. Sonny made it very clear she did not want Chad to find her.

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm." She said feeling guilty.

"Okay will thanks anyway." Chad said sighing.

"Bye." She said giving him a small wave. She heard her phone beep and she ran over to get it, and waited till Chad left to read it.

Sonny- Hey! I miss you! How is Chad? How's the cast? I am counting down the days till you come and visit! I will call you tonight! :D

Tawni- I miss you more! Chad is well, he is pretty bad he wanted me to help find you. Don't worry he has no clue I am talking to you. The whole cast misses you like crazy. I know I can't wait!

**Sonny:**

Sonny sighed she missed her old life so badly, she missed Chad so much. She missed the prop house and the set, she missed her dressing room, her old room with the starching that her and Chad made. She missed it all but she would have to forgot all of it.

"Sonny, how you feeling?" Her mom asked her.

"I can't be Sonny anymore, I am now Allison M." Sonny said figuring it would be much easier to explain she was pregnant if she wasn't known as that So Random girl.

"Okay so Allison how are you feeling?" Her mom said holding her shoulders.

"Better I talked to Tawni she said she is going to come visit me, I can't wait!" Sonny said smiling for the first time since they moved.

"Good, but you should probably wait till we get settled a little bit." Her mom said giving her a small hug.

"Yeah, I wish I had friends here though." Sonny sighed just than the doorbell rang. Sonny's mom motioned for her to answer it, Sonny nodded and opened the door and saw two teenagers a boy and a girl.

"Hi we are your neighbors I'm Jenny and this is my brother Jonathan. In case you can't tell we are twins." Jenny had long brown hair with green eyes and her brother had the exact same eyes. They had other similarities like the same curve in their lip.

"Hi I'm S-Allison." Sonny said correcting herself.

"You look really familiar." Jenny commented.

"Really, hmm weird. Do you guys want to come in?" Sonny asked changing the subject.

"Sure." Jonathan said smiling at her.

"We don't have really any furniture yet we will soon, hopefully." Sonny said laughing.

"So what brings you to our small town?" Jonathan asked.

"Honestly?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"I'm, well, kinda pregnant." Sonny said just deciding to be honest.

"Wow, well you'll need friends here, so we are here." Jenny said hugging her, Jonathan smiled and nodded.

"Really? Thank you." Sonny said hugging Jenny.

"So where's the dad?" Jonathan asked.

"Gone." Sonny said her smile fading a little bit. Jonathan was a little more than happy to hear she was single. "I'm just so surprised how nice you guys are."

"Of course, we don't judge people here." Jenny said laughing.

"Good." Sonny said smiling.

**Chad: **

Chad sat in his chair and read over his lines, occasionally a line would come up that reminded him about Sonny. He sighed he know she loved him but if that was really true why'd she have to leave.

"Hey you." Portlyn said taking him out of his thoughts.

"Hi." He responded.

"Thinking about her again huh?" She asked reading his mind.

"It's just I loved her and I am pretty sure she loved me but than she just walked up and left, I'm so confused." He said, he and Portlyn had gotten closer once Sonny left but as friends only.

"Maybe Hollywood was too much for her." She said sitting down across from him.

"I really miss her." He said looking over at a picture he had of the two of them on his mirror.

"Want my honest opinion?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said unsure.

"Just wait a few months and if she is still on your mind and you still want her for a girlfriend, then you will find her." She explained.

"Months?" He asked shrugging.

"Yes." She said before walking onto set. He looked at the picture one last time, his arms were around her waist and she was smiling up at him. He let out one last long sigh.

"Months." He sighed.

**Sonny:**

_3 months later_

Sonny's bump was finally staring to show she squeezed herself into a loose dress that looked tight and showed off her small bump. She looked over at her calendar, she crossed off today's square and looked over three months where a huge Tawni was written in it. Tawni and her called each other every night and agreed when Sonny's was entering her sixth month would be the best time. Tawni explained how Chad was back to the guy he was before they started dating, she was happy because at least he wasn't upset about the break-up still.

"Al." Jenny's said popping her head through Sonny's door. The three of them got together everyday and find something to do. Sonny smiled she was so lucky to find them.

"Hello, and hey Jon." She said knowing her was there too, they had gotten close with Sonny constantly talking about Chad. She changed his name to Chris and Jon had been there through all her emotional talks.

"Sweetie you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and classes online started next tuesday." Her mom said opening the door once again.

"Kay sounds good." She wrote both on her calendar.

"How you feeling?" Jonathan asked, his sister rolled her eyes it was so obvious that he had feelings for their neighbor.

"Good." Sonny said smiling. She quickly clicked on the TweenMagazine website on her phone. She scrolled down a picture of her with the captain M.I.A and she pressed end.

"I brought you this." He handed her a mini cartoon of rocky road ice cream.

"Yes I have had the biggest craving for this." Sonny said getting up to hug him.

"So movies?" Jenny asked.

"Sure but can we stay in?" Sonny asked. She told them that she was afraid to go out because of the pregnancy but really she didn't what anyone to discover who she was.

"Fine." Jenny sighed.

A.N: I had a bit of writers block plus I needed a way to speed up time a little bit. When Sonny hits about six months some major drama is in store! If you could tell me what you thought that be awesome! :D


	6. Chapter 6

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 6.

**Sonny:**

"_Sonny." Chad called out to her. _

"_Chad?" She looked but didn't see him anywhere._

"_Sonny." Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. _

"_I've missed you." She said kissing him again. _

"_I love you." He told pulling her into a hug, she formed the biggest smile. _

"_Good." She said smiling. _

"_Good." He said smiling. _

"_Fine." She said laughing. _

"_Fine." He laughed with her. _

"Hun your appointment is in an hour." Her mom said waking her up from her dream. She frowned the dream felt so real and each interaction felt like it had before she left. She looked over and saw a picture of her and Chad on her nightstand. Getting over him was going to be more difficult then she imagined. Sonny pulled her hair up in a loose bun and grabbed a pair of reading glasses and sweats. She pulled the loose pants up and slipped a loose shirt. She brushed her teeth and she was ready to go.

"Ready." Sonny said hugging her mom.

"You look adorable." He mom said grabbing her purse.

"Yeah right, I need to go shopping soon nothing fits!" Sonny said dramatically.

"We will, see the hormones are setting in." Her mom said laughing.

"A little." Sonny said laughing, lately everything felt like the end of the world and one little thing could set her off. She looked down at her now tiny baby bump it was finally setting in that she was going to be a mom.

**Chad:**

"Cut." The director called. Chad let out a huge sigh, he couldn't wait to get home. He spent most his days off at home watching his little sister or watching television in bed. "Chad." His director called after him.

"Yeah." Chad asked turning.

"Listen I'm a little worried about you, you have been really distant from the press lately. I've booked v.i.p for the cast at the new restaurant, I'd like you to go too." He told him.

"I don't know." Chad said really not wanting to go.

"I'm not giving you the option." The director said seriously. "Be ready and seven."

"Fine." Chad said before walking away. He opened his wallet and looked at a picture of Sonny kissing his cheek. A few more months, he thought before sighing.

**Sonny:**

Sonny picked up an issue of TweenWeekly in the waiting room, on the cover was Skyler DeVane, Chad's enemy on the show. It had the caption _Hollywood's It Boy. _Sonny was used to seeing Chad on the covers and being recognized as the it boy. When she thought about she hadn't seen him in any magazine for awhile.

"Allison." Her doctor called, Sonny looked up and smiled thankful for the distraction. Sonny loved her doctor, Dr. Cornel she was professional but she was in her late twenties so she understood Sonny. When Sonny first started seeing her she saw a picture of Chad and broke down, stupid hormones but the doctor talked with her till she was fine again.

"Hello." Sonny said standing up.

"So how we feeling lately?" Dr. Cornel asked.

"Moody." Sonny said laughing.

"That is perfectly normal, hopefully you when you get farther along it should pass. Even thing else big happen?" Dr. Cornel asked.

"I got bigger, I start classes next week so I've just been sleeping and lounging around the house with friends." Sonny explained.

"Good, let's take a quick look." She told Sonny, Sonny was used to taking ultrasounds and the quick cold gel. The familiar heartbeat that could make Sonny forget about every bad thing that every happened to her. "Here take a look." Sonny looked over and saw a faint outline of her baby. Sonny felt her eyes swell up and began tearing up.

"I am so emotional." Sonny said laughing and crying at the same time.

**Chad:**

Chad grabbed his white button down shirt that Sonny gave him, he made the shirt kinda like a security blanket. He slipped it on and Sonny's signature perfume. The night came back to Chad's mind sharply, he took a deep breathe as he remembered the night.

"Chadekins." His little sister said before he could refresh the memory of that night.

"Scar." He said lifting her up and giving her a huge hug. Lately when his parents who barely were home anyway Chad would offer to watch her.

"Are you staying home with me?" Scarlett asked.

"I can't, my mean director is making me go out with the cast tonight." He said making her smile drop. "Tomorrow though for sure." She smiled again and gave him another hug.

"Good." She said smiling.

"I got to go, I'll be home soon though." He said putting her down.

"Chad." Portlyn's voice called.

"I'm coming." He said sighing.

**Sonny:**

Sonny parked her car in her driveway and walked over to the house next door to tell Jenny that she saw her baby. She knocked on the door excitedly waiting for Jenny to open they door, instead it was Jonathan.

"I saw it, the baby." Sonny said throwing her arms around him. "I can't believe how amazing it all is." She said still hugging him. Jonathan held her close not wanting let her go.

"That's amazing Al." He said sincerely.

"It just sinked in, I'm going to be a mom, a true mom." Sonny said smiling.

"You'll be amazing." He said pulling her into another hug.

"I'm lucky you know?" She said told him. "You are an amazing friend."

"Yeah friend." He whispered, he was honestly a little hurt.

"Movie night, my house." She said before walking away, Jonathan took a deep breathe and gave her a small wave.

**Chad:**

Chad was sitting in a cramped booth with the rest of the cast of his hit show, they were all laughing and talking bad about other celebrities. Chad didn't engage much and just ate his food wanting for the night to be over.

"Dude what the hell happened to Sonny Monroe." Chad heard Skyler say. Anger filled Chad and he needed to get out of their now. Portlyn heard it too and quickly looked over to see if Chad was okay.

"Listen I need to go." Chad said getting up.

"Oh dude sorry I forgot about her dumping you." Skyler said getting up too.

"Drop it Skyler." Portlyn warned.

"He isn't over her yet, dude it's been months." Skyler said laughing.

"Chad just breathe, walk away." Portlyn begged.

"Dude it was for that best she left cause you were being a pussy." Skyler said laughing, that was the last straw for Chad, he turned a punched Skyler, which resulted Skyler to throw Chad onto a table.

"Stop." Portlyn begged.

"What the hell." Skyler asked. Chad looked over once and just walked away, he couldn't deal with this. He ignored Portlyn's pleads to wait and come back, he knew he should have stayed home.

A.n: Dun dun dun... ahah


	7. Chapter 7

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 7.

**Sonny:**

"Go go!" Sonny screamed at the t.v. Jon and Jenny were over watching the football game, Jenny had no clue what was going on. Jon smiled over at Sonny as she was involved in the game, now have many girls love sports he asked himself.

"Trevor texted me, he asked if I'd want to go to a movie." Jenny said about this guy she met at school she obviously liked him. She gave Sonny a sympathetic plead look to let her go.

"You should go Jen." Sonny urged.

"Really you guys wouldn't mind?" She asked, she knew her brother wouldn't he hadn't stopped talking about their neighbor since she moved in.

"No now go get ready." Sonny said getting up and walking her friend to the door, giving her a small hug and then she was off. "And then there was two." Sonny said sitting next to Jon, he causally draped her legs over his legs to make her comfortable.

"So." Jon said trying to fill the silent.

"My mom got me all these great maternity clothes, I was wearing sweats almost everyday." Sonny said laughing.

"You could work that look though." He said laughing with her.

"I can't believe how big I got, I mean I'm only like halfway through my fourth month and I feel huge." Sonny said looking down at her bump, it was not exactly the biggest bump but it formed shape.

"Don't even, by the way where's your mom?" Jon said realizing they were alone.

"She got a job at a law firm as a secretary; she has some crazy hours." Sonny responded. Suddenly Sonny felt great pain in her side, she quickly grabbed her stomach and prayed the pain would go away.

"Sonny." Jon said quickly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She said grabbing her stomach again.

"We are going to the hospital." Jon said helping her up and grabbing her car keys. Sonny nodded and sat in her car praying everything was okay with her baby.

**Chad:**

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Condor yelled at Chad, all Chad did in response was roll his eyes. "It's all over the news, everyone thinks the cast hates each other because of you. Say something!" The director demanded.

"You make me go after I told you I didn't want to go, then Skyler starts a fight and I get blamed. This is such Bull-" Chad started.

"Don't start, you are from now on a break. You can back in a few months." Mr. Condor said annoyed.

"What do you plan on doing about the show then?" Chad asked rudely.

"I've already told the press we are having a series finale and we will back when we shoot new material." Mr. Condor said throwing a copy of Tween Weekly towards Chad. On the cover was Chad and Skyler fighting and had the captain _Off Screen Rivals as Well? "_I hope your happy." Those were the last words Chad let him say before storming out of the office. Chad couldn't wait to get out of that studio when he heard something.

"Hey Sonny just calling to check in, call me back. It's Tawni. Okay well bye." Chad stopped as soon as he heard Sonny's name, Tawni knew where his Sonny was.

**Sonny:**

"This hurts." Sonny said grabbing Jon's hand he gently squeezed it back. They were in the hospital waiting room. Sonny was terrified for her baby tears formed in her eyes.

"Sonny everything is going to be fine." He said sincerely.

"How do you know, what if something happens?" She said crying.

"I'm sure everything's fine." He said pulling her into a hug. He really hoped she and the baby would be okay but he really didn't know.

"Thank you for taking me here." Sonny said through the sobs.

"Of course Al, you'll be okay." He said smoothing her hair and holding her in a tight hug.

"Allison M." The doctor called, Sonny took a deep breathe a stood up.

**Chad:**

Chad was mad. Chad was happy. Chad was confused. He didn't know really how to feel about this whole thing, Tawni knew where Sonny was. Sonny was okay, he was mad she didn't tell him but happy because he knew Sonny was reachable now. He waited around the corner until he heard Tawni's name being called through the loud speaker, when he heard the door shut he knew it was perfect time. He quickly ran into the dressing room, he sighed he spent a lot of time here and it reminded him of her. He looked over to see her dresser was left on touched he walked over and looked at all her things. Remembering he didn't have a lot of time before Tawni got back he ran over to her side. He looked at a post it note.

_One more month: Sonny. _It had a plane ticket behind it and the destination was to Louisiana.

"Looks like I'm going to Louisiana in a month." Chad said smiling, he was finally going to find Sonny and figure out why she left.

AN: Yay i liked this chapter, sorry it is kinda short but yeah sorry for the not one but two cliffhangers! (: Much love, and reviews would be amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

I Will Always Love You

Summary- Sonny and Chad have been in a loving relationship for a year, we they decide to take the next step it comes with a consequence. Sonny decide she loves Chad to much to ruin his life so she runs back to Wisconsin.

Chapter 8.

**Sonny:**

"Sonny why don't you explain what your feeling?" The small female nurse asked.

"Sharp pain in my stomach." Sonny said trying to fight off her tears. Her thoughts were filled with fear the baby was coming to soon, or that something was wrong with the baby.

"We are going to draw some blood, and have a quick sonogram to see with what we are dealing with." The nurse gave Sonny a small smile, which put Sonny a little at ease. She felt Jon grab her hand and squeeze it he gave her a reassuring smile and mouthing everything would be okay.

"Ow." Sonny felt I small prick in her arm and quickly looked away from her arm. Sonny had always been queazy when it came blood and looking at Jon get pale she knew she was alone.

"Now you are probably use to this, but this is going to be a little cold." The nurse began to rub Sonny's stomach looking for any problem, the nurse gave a grateful sigh. "She'll be just fine, you just experienced Braxton Hicks Contractions, everything will be okay." Sonny let out a huge sigh of relief crying a little by how happy the baby was okay. Sonny thought for a second and got excited.

"Did you say she?" Sonny asked the nurse.

"Oh no did you not want to know?" The nurse asked nervously playing with the clipboard.

"No I'm glad you told me." Sonny said excited, the pain had pretty much gone away with a few minor pulls. Jon squeezed her hand again making her realize their hands were still intertwined.

"So here I wrote down a few baby books you should pick up." The nurse said giving Sonny a piece of small paper with three book titles and the authors names.

"Thank you." Sonny said smiling, she couldn't stop smiling. She was having a girl, she was going to be a mom. Jon walked Sonny out continuing to hold her hand, while it was all he was thinking about she barely noticed.

"Feeling better?" Jon asked her.

"Thanks for taking me tonight." She said pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm having a girl!" She said excitedly.

"She is going to be gorgeous." He said holding the hug. "It's been a long night let's get you home." He said sliding his hand back into hers.

**Chad:**

Chad had his little sister Scarlett in his arms as she started drifting into sleep, he was still on a break from set. He got a few texts form Portlyn seeing if he was okay and if she should come over. He replied quickly telling her he was fine and needed to be alone, he was afraid if he didn't reply she rush over. He had already told his pilot he would need to use his plane in a few weeks.

"Chad your dad and I have that dinner." His mom said snapping her earring in, she popped her head in his room. "Can you watch Scarlett?"

"Yeah, sure." He said putting his sleeping sister on his bed giving her forehead a small kiss.

"Thanks darling." She said grabbing his face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He wished he had a mom like Sonny's who could tell when something is wrong, his just ignored any bad feelings.

"Have fun." He said sarcastically.

"We will, don't wait up I don't know when we will be home." Her heard his dad calling for his mom, he tried to remember the last time his parents said they loved him.

"Chaddy." His sister said waking up a little bit.

"Hey you go back to sleep." He said walking over and pushing her hair out of her face. She gave him a sleepy smile, before hitting the pillow again. Chad smiled at his little sister, ever since they had been little kids Chad had watched out for her. He had to with their parents worry about Chad's fame he felt his need to look out for her.

Chad grabbed his wallet and looked at the picture of him and Sonny beginning to crinkle on the edges. He really missed her and he knew he still loved her, he put his thumb over the picture feelings rushed back. If she didn't love him and she moved on that's fine but he needed see her, he needed to get over her somehow. He gently moved off the bed and went to grab his suitcase, he throw clothes in there that would help last him a few weeks. He throw the white collared shirt on top, he'd wait to wear it until he was with Sonny, and they were face to face.

**Sonny:**

Sonny and Jon were sitting on the couch finishing the game, she was still smiling. Jon noticed and grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed it smiling the whole time. He was getting closer to her he could feel it, he was more than excited too. He had liked her for awhile and it seemed like everyday his feelings grew more intense.

"I'm having a baby girl." Sonny said taking him out of his trance.

"I know, and you'll be an amazing mom Al." He said giving her his own kind of nickname. Hearing the nickname Sonny smiled and realized their hands were still together, it seems like the whole night they were intertwined.

"Did I thank you for tonight?" She asked noticing him staring at her.

"You did. But really it was no big deal." He said blushing seeing her smile, and he was the reason she was smiling. "I-uh." He got lost in her eyes and felt himself moving closer.

"I'm back!" He heard his sister's voice fill the house. He instantly moved back.

"It's a girl!" Sonny said running into her friends arms, she was so caught up in the moment she forgot Jon almost tried to kiss her.

"Oh my god, really, how do you know, how was your night, spill!" Jen said not taking a breathe.

"How was your date, was he cute, how was the movie, did he try to kiss you?" Sonny said asking her friend a ton's of question without a single breathe.

"He is so cute, we might of kissed, the movie was boring, and now it's your turn to spill."

"Well it all started with these pains in my stomach..." Sonny started the story of her crazy night.

**Chad: **

Chad looked at his calendar on his phone, he was going to see Sonny in just a few short weeks. Thinking about all the things he could say, what she'd say, if she'd kiss him or slam the door in his face. He drifted into sleep.

a.n- Hey i know i know it's been forever ever, but not only was school and finals hell both my dad and cousin were diagnosed with cancer, it's been a lot but here you go (:


End file.
